Rena Ryuuguu
Rena is one of the protagonists of Higurashi. On pare for insanity with Shion Sonozaki, she kills 17 people throughout the who series, plus herself. Backstory Rena was born in Hinamizawa under the name Reina. Until her parents broke up, and her mother (who cheated on her husband and got pregnant with another man's baby) took her in from custody. She went to school in another school, and ended up getting expelled for beating three students with a baseball bat, as well as breaking many of the school's windows. She also cut her wrists at this point during her life. After she was expelled she went to live with her father in Hinamizawa, changing her name to Rena. Here she met Satoshi, Mion, Satako, and Rika. Her and Satoshi were experiencing the same things in their heads, always hearing footsteps behind them, when nobody was there. At one point Takano gives her some of her notes, and she is convinced that the curse is actually a virus, as it is, which guides her to try and blow up the school. In the first arc, she is constantly terrorizing Keiichi, but it is difficult to interpret this arc, making it possible that all of her and Mion's doings were in the mind of a very paranoid Keiichi. Personality Rena is a typical shy girl. She often talks mainly with Keiichi and Mion. Despite this, she will break from her usual shyness whenever she sees something cute, little, or beautiful, shouting "Kaiiii" (Short for the Japanese word, Kawaii, meaning "cute"). Her penalty games often involve forcing the losers to do something adorable while still demeaning. However, like most Higurashi characters, this is usually her main character on the surface. Whenever faced with a personal subject, she will instantly switch to a very blunt, mysterious, and even intimidating personality. When she feels backed into a corner, she will often reveal disturbing information about other characters or past events to scare the person into submission. She can spot lies very easily, and doesn't appreciate it when people do this. She will often yell "USO DA!!" out of nowhere in a very aggressive manner when she spots someone lying to her. This translates to "You're Lying!" She is one of the series most cruel and tactical characters, once going as far as to attempt burning down her school while she and all the students in her class are trapped inside, all because she had a small hunch that Mion may have betrayed her. She even sets up a homemade bomb that was set to go off without her control on the school rooftop. She often compared to Shion Sonozaki as the series most mentally unstable. The two also share several characteristics: *Both have put much time into studying "Oyashiro-Sama's Curse" and Hinamizawa Syndrome. Though Rena has come further into these studies than Shion. *Both have a very distinct hatred towards lies. Rena's case of which is mentioned above. *Both have gone on killing sprees. Artillery Rena is not as diverse as Shion for her artillery of weaponry, but they are equally as powerful. Her main weapon is a machete that they call her "Hatchet", this has a sharp end, and a blunt end, useful when trying to kill her enemy and when trying to injure them unfatally. She placed needles in food in the first arc. And last she planted a bomb on top of her school in a couple of the arcs. Also, not actually used in either the manga or the anime, she used a baseball bat to terrorize her old school. Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:Kid Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Villainesses Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Higurashi Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Living Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Singing Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Villains Category:07th Expansion Villains Category:Axemen Category:Teenage Villains Category:Anti Heroes